Transformers G1 Fall of the Autobots Part 2
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode IV, the autobots continue to struggle against the Decepticons and lose one of their most important assets.


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode IV – Fall of the Autobots, Part 2**

_In the last episode of the Transformers, the decepticons made Optimus Prime out to be a traitor and he was cast off by the other autobots. Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe have gone to look for Skyfire for help, and more evidence surfaces suggesting Soundwave may still function._

Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe flew over the jungle landscape, looking for any signs of Skyfire, still unaware that Optimus Prime was no longer their leader.

"I don't think we can keep looking much longer. We've got to check on the others." Bluestreak said, surveying the land below.

"They'll be fine! We've got to find Skyfire." Sideswipe countered.

"Uh, guys. We found somethin', but it ain't Skyfire! Look out!"

From below them, three all-too-familiar figures rose from the canopy. They were in the form of giant insects; three of them, and they were approaching fast.

"Insecticons!" Bluestreak shouted.

"Insecticons!" Kickback, their leader, repeated. "Get the autobots autobotsss."

The insecticons transformed into robot mode, each of them, tackling the nearest autobot.

Kickback went for Bluestreak, and they along with the other four plummeted into the jungle. As Bluestreak landed on his back, Kickback began trying to devour him.

"Get off me you damn dirty deceptibugs!" He shouted, throwing the insecitcon off of him.

Nearby, Bombshell fired his lasers at Sideswipe, who dodged and ducked under trees. Sunstreaker just narrowly missed being tackled by Shrapnel.

"Sideswipe! Let's transform and crush these bugs beneath our wheels!"

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe transformed into car mode, Sunstreaker a yellow Lamborghini Countach, and Sideswipe a red one. They both squealed their tires and raced for Bombshell. The insecticon was hit and knocked under the tires.

Shrapnel was ready, though, and fired a grenade, landing dead in the middle of the autobots, sending them both flying in different directions.

Meanwhile, Bluestreak had gotten the best of Kickback, holding him high in the air.

"Why I oughta-"

Another grenade struck Bluestreak in the back, forcing him to release his grip on Kickback before he fell to the ground.

"We've killed them killed them." Kickback mumbled before joining his others. "Let's go tell Megatron, and maybe he'll let us have some energon energon."

As they transformed and flew off, Bluestreak groaned and raised his head.

"I'm sorry, Prime, but…we…failed…"

He spoke just before his optical sensors went black.

---

Megatron stood with his fellow decepticons in one of the many chambers of their underwater base.

"Optimus Prime and Bumblebee are out of the way, and Teletraan I is destroyed. Our time to wipe the autobots out forever is now!" He said amidst cries and cheers from the others.

Suddenly the door slid open and Ravage came running in. What had been cheers turned to gasps.

"Ravage? Where did you come from? Soundwave is dead!" Megatron said, kneeling to pick Ravage up as he transformed into a tape. He slid the tape into the computer and listened to the playback.

"…and…I guess while Prime is gone, I'm the leader." Came Ironhide's voice.

"Fine by me. I just hope Bluestreak and the others find Skyfire." Came Gears' voice right after.

"So, they've already elected a new leader, and now they're looking for help. We must deal with Skyfire first!" Megatron spoke again.

The door slid open again, and this time the insecticons entered.

"Megatron Megatron…" Kickback started. "We have killed autobots autobotsss."

"They were looking for Skyfire." Bombshell spoke up.

"Good. Then you can join us as we destroy the rest of the autobots!"

"Only for energon!" Shrapnel said, stepping forward.

"We don't need them, Megatron! I don't trust them!" Starscream butted in, putting his hand on Megatron's shoulder. Megatron shrugged him off.

"You will have all the energon you want once the autobots are gone."

"Good! Then we'll help help." Kickback affirmed.

"Then it's settled. Decepticons, attack!" Megatron shouted.

---

After the decepticons had left to settle their score with the autobots, Laserbeak flew in, still holding the kidnapped human. Spectro, Spyglass, and Viewfinder followed him in.

"Why have you taken me here?" The old human began. "I'm just an electronics engineer, I…I am of no use to you!"

"What's that crazy bird doin'?" Viewfinder asked of his comrades, to which he got no response.

He got an answer as the door slid open behind them. Rumble and Frenzy, two more of Soundwave's minicons, slowly carried his badly damaged and rusted body into the room.

Laserbeak squaked something at the three who made up Reflector, and they moved to surround the scientist.

"He says you can fix Soundwave. So get moving!"

---

Meanwhile, at autobot headquarters, Ratchet was struggling to fix Teletraan I.

"The damage is pretty bad here. I don't know if it's even possible to repair."

"We've got to repair it, or we've got no way of detecting incoming decepticons, which would right now, be a bad thing." Mirage commented.

"I hope Bluestreak and the others get back soon or-" began Huffer.

"Or what? You'll all end up scrap metal?" Came Megatron's voice from behind. All the decepticons had their guns trained on the autobots.

"Why you no good lousy son of a-" Ironhide began.

"Hahahahaha! Our day has finally come!" Megatron laughed.

---

The kidnapped scientist worked tirelessly on Soundwave. He worked furiously to repair him, but what he hadn't told the decepticons around him was that he was programming him to his own likings. Finally, something clicked and the scientist closed the panel.

Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, and Ravage all transformed into tape mode and went inside Soundwave's chest as the mighty blue robot stood.

"He's really alive!" Spyglass shouted enthusiastically.

Before any of three components of Reflector could say anything else, Soundwave raised his laser cannon and fired, decimating all three.

"Excellent! It worked!"

"I am at you're command, doctor Fujiama."

"Go and find the autobots! If they are in trouble, save them!"

---

Back at the mountain base of the autobots, war was raging. Laser blasts flew in every direction, amidst fires and shattering rocks. The air was hot and smelled of burning and melting metal. Several of each force already lay dead amidst the fighting. The autobots had lost Gears, Huffer, Brawn, Beachcomber, and Swoop. As for the decepticons, Thundercracker, Bombshell, Mixmaster, and Long Haul had fallen.

Suddenly, there was a violent rumbling, and for a moment, everyone stopped firing. Megatron looked around.

"What's going on? An autobot trick?"

Then there came a loud explosion and more shaking. The entire mountain began to crumble. Ironhide pointed above them, shouting.

"The volcano's erupting!"

Lava flowed down the side of the volcano and blocked the entrance. The floor began to crack and glow as the molten earth pushed upward. Amongst the chaos, the fighting broke out again.

Suddenly, Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, and Frenzy all came in, fighting off the Decepticons.

"What are you doing!? Get off of me!" Starscream shouted.

"We'll all be melted into scrap metal if we don't get out of here!" Ironhide said, looking for a way out.

"We're trapped! This stuff's all over the place!" Wheeljack said, dodging falling rocks and lava pools.

Suddenly, a huge chunk of rock exploded from the mountain wall, falling in between the decepticons and autobots. From the new hole in the wall, a familiar form flew down.

"Skyfire!" Jazz shouted, pointed upward.

Skyfire opened his hatch, letting the autobots inside. As they retreated into the hatch, they grabbed their fallen comrades. Inside, they found the bodies of Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe.

"Maybe…casting Optimus away was a bad move." Hound said quietly.

"At least we're safe now. Thanks Skyfire!" Jazz shouted.

"I don't know about that. Look!"

As the volcano crumbled and destroyed what was left of the autobot mountain base, the Decepticons flew off in the direction of their underwater facility…with Soundwave in tow.

"They've still got a base, and Optimus is nowhere to be found. We're doomed." Cliffjumper said, leaning back.

Everyone sat in silence.

_The autobots have lost their leader and their base. Can they possibly survive another attack by the evil decepticons? And what of Soundwave? Will he end up saving the very autobots who destroyed him? Find out in the conclusion of Fall of the Autobots in the next exciting episode of…The Transformers._


End file.
